A Secret Apprenticeship
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: When all hope seems lost, Will finds comfort in an unlikely supporter - one who provides him with a very different apprenticeship, one he never expected! AU, Slash, Slight Halt-bashing, Will/Lady Pauline, Smut, Lemon


**Disclaimer:** Ranger's Apprentice doesn't belong to me! You know the drill.

**Author's Note:** Just to warn you all this starts out with Halt/Baron Arald slash and some slight Halt/Baron Arald-bashing. But it gets better as it goes on with a surprise lemon/smut with Will and a certain someone. Do take note that there are graphic scenes from here onwards!

CHAPTER 1:

Will was so close to the paper on the desk that he was burning with desire to grab it and read it. The room was surprisingly empty and it didn't look like anyone would be entering anytime soon. After what seemed like an eternity of agonized waiting, Will threw all caution to the wind and made ready to dart across the room…

…Only to be yanked back by a delicate but firm hand that shot out and grabbed him, pulling him behind the door. A soft, warm, female body pressed firmly against his small, nubile form. A gentle but firm hand clamped down tightly against his mouth as the other hand belonging to the intruder gripped both of his own, pinning him helplessly against the wall.

Will struggled desperately only to gape in surprise as the door burst open seconds later and the Baron strode through with a cruel smirk on his face. He sauntered over to the desk and picked it up, scanning the hastily scrawled note. While he read, muttering silently, Baron Arald flicked his gaze to the curtains where Will suddenly noticed a pair of feet was hiding beneath the curtains.

What on earth was going on here?

As if to answer his silent question, the Baron's eyes filled with glee and his smile widened. He tossed the letter aside and swiftly crossed the floor to the curtain. He yanked the curtain aside revealing Halt the Ranger!

Will would have gasped had the mysterious stranger not been covering his mouth. He wished he could find out who it was but the stranger was wearing a dark cloak and a mask covered his or her face. But Will soon forgot entirely about that as he watched in stunned disbelief as Baron Arald's lips crashed against Halt's.

Vomit rose in his throat as he watched the old, grim Ranger snog the Baron senseless…Or was it the other way around? The Baron and the Ranger caressed and humped each other like rabbits in heat which was very disturbing – not the same-gender relations – but the fact that they were both fairly old and it showed!

Luckily, the unlikely couple stumbled out of the room through the hall slamming the door shut behind them, their limbs and lips still intertwined. How they managed that Will had no idea but gratefully, mercifully, he was alone with the stranger.

The more he thought about it, the more Will realized that it was a miracle he was saved from being discovered. For some bizarre reason, he thought it was connected to the Choosing Day and that maybe the Ranger wanted to take him on as an apprentice. That had been a bizarre fear in the back of Will's mind.

Everyone knew that Ranger's were evil sorcerers who had the power to disappear and take out their foes with black magic. Perhaps the poor Baron was under Halt's spell? Whatever the case, he was certainly under _something_ or perhaps Halt was? The boy shuddered at the thought and chills raced down his spine.

Heaving a sigh, he took a deep breath and glanced over at his rescuer. Who knew what they would have done if he was discovered? Ship him off to Skandia as a slave? Sell him to the eastern people? Turn him into their slave? After all he was but a useless ward with no master and no apprenticeship to depend on.

He had no future and no way to make a living. He would probably have to journey to some remote farm that needed an extra pair of hands and would most likely have to sleep in a stable somewhere, or even a hedge. It would be a harsh life but what other choice did he have?

Just as he felt like he was about to cry, something fell in his lap and he glanced down to see the note.

"That's what you came for isn't it?" The stranger asked in a surprisingly soft and gentle voice.

"Doesn't matter now," Will mumbled, sniffling.

"Read it," The stranger commanded gently.

Will sighed and looked at the contents of the note.

_To My Dear Beloved Baron, _

_I cannot wait a moment longer. I am tired of meeting in secret and long to consummate our love in your bed chambers. Let us do it tonight to celebrate the Choosing Day. There was no other way to ask you about this since people don't trust me and think me a witch of dark powers. So I had to smuggle this letter to you under the guise of Choosing Day so no one would suspect a thing. But enough rambling! I shall be hiding behind the red drapes and long for your embrace. _

_All my love,_

_Halt _

Will stared at the note in shock, not believing his eyes. He read it over five times to make sure until he had no choice but to accept the fact that the most famous Ranger and hero of all the land was gay, as was their Baron.

It wasn't unheard of but wasn't entirely accepted since marriage to the opposite sex was the fashion right now and people thought ill of same gender relations. Personally, Will had no objection to it but found it hard to believe that the Baron and the Ranger loved each other.

While he was happy for them, he was saddened that he had no future now since he believed the letter was a test to prove if he was Ranger-making materiel. Evidently, that was the farthest thought from Halt's mind.

But at least he wasn't discovered. He'd probably get slapped into jail if he was or sold as a slave! He had better thank his rescuer. Gods knew he owed him one! Assuming the rescuer was male. After tonight, nothing could surprise Will.

After a moment of hesitation as Will struggled to shake himself out of his reverie, he gazed at his rescuer who was watching him silently. No emotion whatsoever was revealed from the eyes that peered through the mask, making Will shudder slightly.

He shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Watching people kiss, even if they were men, made his body react in an embarrassing way. That coupled with being pressed firmly against a soft gentle body didn't help any and now that the shock had worn off he realized he was painfully hard. His cheeks flamed red and he glanced down demurely, desperately trying to hide his hardness and avoid looking at his rescuer.

"Th-thank you for saving me," He stammered meekly.

"No worries," The stranger said softly and Will was momentarily startled that it was a female voice. "It's the least I could do for a friend in need."

"I don't have any friends," Will grumbled, studying the floor painfully aware his cheeks were bright red.

He felt very warm in the face.

"What about your ward-mates?" The female asked, concern evident in her voice.

Will laughed bitterly.

"That's easy," He groused. "Horace is a bully. George is too studious to know what friendship means. Jenny is too enamored with Gilan and worried about what people think of her weight to care. And Alyss has a crush on Horace. I thought she was my friend but it turned out she only listened to me so she could learn of my secret desire to become a knight so as to honor my father. Turns out she ratted me out to Horace and I never heard an end of it. Now I have no guild to join and no future. I have no friends in Araluen and no life worth living."

"That's not true!" The female hissed.

Will gulped as he stared in the intense passion in her eyes which for some reason made him harder!

"You have a future with me if you want one," The female said softly but with feeling as if she meant every bit of it.

"How can I trust you're telling the truth and that this isn't some insane prank?" Will snapped.

"If you want proof," The female said.

Will's jaw hit the floor as the female tugged off her mask and shook off her hood, revealing her identity: His mysterious savior was none other than Lady Pauline! The tall and graceful Diplomat sat silently before Will, a look of curiosity mingled with playful amusement in her eyes as she drank in his awe and wonder. Now more embarrassed then ever he quickly bowed before the Senior Diplomat who was considered near royalty in this backwater fief.

"I'm sorry, Milady," He stammered thickly, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. "How can I repay you?"

"I'm sure I could think of a few things," Lady Pauline muttered to his surprise. "But to start off with, what do you think of becoming my apprentice for the Diplomatic Corps?"

"Are you serious?" Will whispered in stunned disbelief, his head spinning.

"Yes," Lady Pauline smiled. "I need a new apprenticeship and thought that Alyss would make a good one. But if what you said is true, then it means she is untrustworthy and is not mature enough to handle certain operations all of which are of great importance."

"While part of me wants revenge," Will sighed. "Another part of me doesn't want to put Alyss in the same position as I am now. It would crush her."

"I am sure she can find another apprenticeship," Lady Pauline said gently, but with approval in her voice. "But she just needs to get her priorities straight and grow up first. If she does not change her ways, then I will have to let her go. I can always take a second apprentice though as well if you're willing."

Will's eyes misted over.

"Willing and eager, Milady," He whispered fervently. "Give me the word and I will obey."

"I know you will," Lady Pauline whispered softly, pulling Will into a tight hug. "I know you will."

She fell silent as Will cried in relief, falling limp into her embrace. Lady Pauline rocked him back and forth tenderly, rubbing small circles into his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He now had hope for the future and things wouldn't be as bleak as he feared.

Somehow, Will scooted close against her and sat on her lap as he cuddled into her warm body. He enjoyed the strange but pleasant sensations that filled every fiber of his being until he realized with a start that he was poking his hardness (that now felt ready to burst) into Lady Pauline's stomach.

He tried to pull away but Lady Pauline only pulled him closer, shushing him softly as if chiding him, until he eventually relaxed.

"My, my, dear boy," She chuckled teasingly. "Is that your sword or are you just happy to see me?"

"I don't have a sword," Will blushed, gasping as she ground against him.

"Yes, you do," Lady Pauline corrected, kissing his nose. "And it's a big one. We shall have to sheath it before _someone_ gets hurt, someone meaning you."

Will's eyes widened and he glanced furtively towards the door, fearing they'd be caught. The Baron and Ranger had been gone a long time but this couldn't last forever.

"Yes, my sweet," Lady Pauline whispered seductively, making Will burn with desire. "I have not slept with a man in years and I long to be filled with your lance. I like them young too and you are the sweetest, purest morsel I have yearned for, for an eternity. And I shall have my desire."

"As you wish, Milady," Will relented, his resolve to be noble shattering quickly. "I am yours to command. You own me."

"Yes, I do," Lady Pauline chuckled, heaving a happy sigh. "But it is not safe to make love here. We must go to my quarters. It should be safe now."

"But what about the guards?" Will asked worriedly.

"No need to fear," Lady Pauline smirked. "Under the cover of my mask, I gave them each a few measly pieces of silver. They're likely drunk out of their minds in the tavern. The Baron and the Ranger will be detained for quite some time. They most likely won't be able to walk properly tomorrow morning. So no need to worry about them coming here and finding us. But to be on the safe side, we should vacate to my quarters. No one would dare enter there."

"They won't miss me at the ward," Will groused bitterly. "I often stay up late, brooding in a tree or some rot. They don't care about my nightly outings. Probably are having more fun without me."

"Oh, my poor dear," Lady Pauline sighed, kissing Will tenderly on the forehead. "Let's fix that over the next few days shall we? Things will be very different soon."

"Gladly," Will smirked.

Now he felt sorry for his 'mates'! He didn't need them anymore. If things worked out, he had a new one, even if this was to be secret, and he was better off for it.

Time sped by as they slunk through the halls, ducking behind pillars and into shadowy alcoves to avoid the guards. Lady Pauline was quite the tease and used every opportunity to make him ache with need as she felt him up and ground against him. Even worse yet, her lips hovered over his as her nose played a little game with his one. Now his lips were parched and dry and he longed to wet them with those of his mistress.

But she was in charge and decided who would make the first move.

Eventually, they reached her chambers and they darted inside, locking and bolting the door. After checking that all the curtains were closed, Lady Pauline lit a few soft lamps as Will stood bashfully in the corner, his hands clamped behind his back. He hung his head bashfully, feeling nervous and minuscule in her commanding presence.

He didn't have to wait long though, for she approached him swiftly and surprised him by picking him up in her arms. He knew that the Couriers from the Diplomat Corps had to undergo certain training and learn to fight to protect themselves while on dangerous missions but he didn't realize she was this fit!

Lady Pauline seemed to have no trouble though, for the woman carried him over and laid him down gently onto the bed. Will's heart pounded rapidly in his chest as she straddled his thighs and stripped off the cloak she was wearing revealing her unclothed form in its beautiful entirety. She was slightly older but more mature then elderly and there was not a wrinkle on her whole body and Will could see all of it.

She was like a goddess and he was but a mortal, her puny servant to serve her every wish and whim. Will longed for a master, a leader, a mentor and now he had the best one in the world. But all those thoughts fled from his mind as Lady Pauline pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He gasped as she unfastened his belt and tugged his pants back to his ankles. He kicked them off eagerly and shivered as his bare skin was hit by a blast of cold air.

Soon he felt warm as soft skin pressed against his lean, short form. Lady Pauline bent low over him and planted her soft lips against his. Her tongue poked into his mouth and he parted his lips, granting access. Will's arms encircled Lady Pauline's neck as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Being new to the delights of love, Will caved easily and let Lady Pauline take over.

The two explored each other's bodies. Lady Pauline began gently, tenderly, as she allowed Will the chance to get used to her touch. Will began hesitantly but eagerly, enjoying the feeling but uncertain whether he made a move too bold or touched the wrong place. But Lady Pauline's moans of pleasure encouraged him and he grew braver and more daring with each passing minute.

Soon they were drenched in a cold sweat, chests heaving, each gasping for air. Their lips were bruised and swollen. Red lip mark dotted each other's bodies, though mainly Will's. Unable to contain herself any longer, Lady Pauline guided Will's stiff member inside her. The two lovers cleaved to each other and rocked slowly back and forth as Lady Pauline savored being filled by a man and Will discovered what it was like for the first time.

His hands roamed her body, finding his way to her large round breasts. Though slightly saggy from age they were still beautiful and glorious to behold. Will marveled at how they hardened to his touch becoming firm and the nipples rounded. Lady Pauline gasped and clutched his hair, bringing his head to her chest. Will gulped but hastened to please his mistress and placed his lips on her breast. He remembered how he used to suckle milk as a child from one of the nurse maids in the ward and wondered if that's what Lady Pauline wanted him to do and discovered she was quite pleased with the result.

And so the young boy and his lady made sweet, passionate love into the wee hours of the morning, taking breaks in between to regain their strength and give Will time to recover; until finally, they were thoroughly exhausted and collapsed into a deep, deep sleep.

**To Be Continued?**


End file.
